realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Disintegrate
Transmutation Level: Destruction Domain 7, Duskblade 5, Entropy Domain 6, Shugenja 7, Sorcerer/Wizard 6, Warmage 6, Wu Jen 7 Components: V, S, M/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Effect: Ray Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude partial (object) Spell Resistance: Yes A thin, green ray springs from your pointing finger. You must make a successful ranged touch attack to hit. Any creature struck by the ray takes 2d6 points of damage per caster level (to a maximum of 40d6). Any creature reduced to 0 or fewer hit points by this spell is entirely disintegrated, leaving behind only a trace of fine dust. A disintegrated creature’s equipment is unaffected. When used against an object, the ray simply disintegrates as much as one 10-foot cube of nonliving matter. Thus, the spell disintegrates only part of any very large object or structure targeted. The ray affects even objects constructed entirely of force, such as Bigby’s forceful hand or a wall of force, but not magical effects such as a globe of invulnerability or an antimagic field. A creature or object that makes a successful Fortitude save is partially affected, taking only 5d6 points of damage. If this damage reduces the creature or object to 0 or fewer hit points, it is entirely disintegrated. Only the first creature or object struck can be affected; that is, the ray affects only one target per casting. Alternate Material Component: Trapped voidstone Empowered (3,100 gp) Editor (Blaster): This is an old staple, and a bit overrated. Damage is good, being one of the few spells that allows you to burst through that 1d6/level barrier. A level before this you have save or die, so this spell isn’t as impressive when in comparison to other spells that are available. Again, your spell selection may vary. The low amount of damage on a failed save also fails to impress me. But what it lacks it makes up for in utility. Destroy a wall of force, destroy a wall, remove a section of the floor and drop down to the next level. The application for changing the terrain around you is endless. Best used against low hp. Low fortitude types like rogues and mages. Oh, don’t forget it’s a to hit roll. You might miss, but you might roll a twenty for that critical! I’ve seen it only happen once in a game, it was a beautiful thing; Metamagic CHAIN SPELL: Oh, we dream of chained disintegrate. Alas, ray spells without a target cannot be chained and this spell has no target. If you can con your DM into letting you research such a spell, go for it. If you are a DM, never allow that to happen. CITY MAGIC: What? Seriously? C’mon. Next. COERCIVE SPELL: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *wipes a tear from the corner of his eye* Tee hee, yeah, moving on. CONSECRATE SPELL: Okay, this is Disintegrate. You don’t need to make the damage half anything, because the spell is disintegration damage. CORRUPT SPELL: Ditto. DEAFENING SPELL: The spell already makes the target deaf, by deleting him from reality’s hard drive. DECEPTIVE SPELL: Now here we have some potential. Not many spells are recommended for this feat, but this one is up there. Making someone think that someone else disintegrated the king is very,very,very good. EARTHBOUND SPELL: A high cost to make a booby trap, but what a booby trap. When a pursuing force sees the guy in front reduced to a pile of dust, they are going to pause. If it happens a second time, they are going to stop cold. EMPOWER SPELL *sound of the deathstar’s main cannon charging up* ENERGIZE SPELL: Do we hate undead? If you do, then this feat takes a deadly spell and turns it into an lich’s worst nightmare. ENERVATE SPELL: Just use empower and be done with it. The spells to use this on are ones with fixed damage, this is not one of them. ENLARGE SPELL: Do you find yourself fighting on large flat areas very often? FELL ANIMATE, DRAIN, FRIGHTEN, WEAKEN: Dude, you are turning the target into a pile of ash. FORTIFY SPELL: Eh, if you got the right target, this might help. HEIGHTEN SPELL: Ditto. INNATE SPELL: Few spells make the innate spell list, but this is one of them. Disintegrate three times a day means never having too say you are sorry. It means never having to go outside to empty the chamber pot. It means never having to worry about leftovers again. The uses are endless. INVISIBLE, SILENT, STILL SPELL: I group these together because they have similar uses. The primary use is to catch your target flat-footed and without a dex bonus. MAXIMIZE SPELL: *sound of the deathstar’s main cannon firing* NONLETHAL SUBSTITUTION: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *wipes tear from his eye* Stop it! You’re killing me! OCULAR SPELL: A full round action to shoot multiple rays from your eyes. Personally, I’d have the second ray be a reach Bestow curse that lowered your fortitude save. PURIFY SPELL: Will that extra +2/level on average against evil outsiders only be worth it to you? Only you can tell. REAPING SPELL: if you kill the target, he’s a pile of ash. REPEAT SPELL: If you kill the target on the first shot, where does the second ray go? To waste, that’s where. RETRIBUTIVE SPELL: Someone hits you from behind, they turn into a pile of ash. Kind of sends a message. SPLIT RAY: Yes! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! TRANSDIMENSIONAL SPELL: You have better spells for handling transdimensional critters at this level. Save disintegrate for other uses. TWIN SPELL: If you are fighting something that needs that many dice damage, use split ray instead. WOUNDING SPELL: How would a pile of ash bleed? Scrolls Disintegrate Only (SL5/CL9): 1125 gp Damage: 18d6 = Avg 63 hp (17.86 gp/hp) Disintegrate Only (SL5/CL15): 1875 gp Damage: 30d6 = Avg 105 hp (17.86 gp/hp) Disintegrate Only (SL5/CL20): 2500 gp Damage: 40d6 = Avg 140 hp (17.86 gp/hp) Disintergrate (SL6/CL11): 1650 gp Damage 22d6 = Avg 77 hp (21.43 gp/hp) Disintergrate (SL6/CL15): 2250 gp Damage 30d6 = Avg 105 hp (21.43 gp/hp) Disintergrate (SL6/CL20): 3000 gp Damage 40d6 = Avg 140 hp (21.43 gp/hp) Now here we show that no matter if it’s the cheaper duskblade versions or the regular ones, they both scale up quite nicely. The ratio of damage to cost is perfectly flat, which makes it out perform many other spell in this regard. You are still paying a premium for that damage, but the law of diminishing returns does not apply for these scrolls. Disintergrate Deceptive/Silent (SL8/CL15): 3000 gp Damage 30d6 = Avg 77 hp (21.43 gp/hp) No point in making this spell still, because you have to hold the scroll to cast it. However, if nobody sees you reading it, you can have the spell arc out from anywhere within 250 feet to hit your target. A momentary illusion of a wizard teleporting in, shouting “Die, King!” right before you zap him will be sure to throw everyone off the track when the wizard ‘teleports’ away. Disintergrate Earthbound (SL8/CL15): 3000 gp Damage 22d6 = Avg 77 hp (21.43 gp/hp) Lay it down to kill anyone who follows you. Put it in front of the exit from the guard’s breakroom. The possibilities are as diverse as your imagination allows. Disintergrate Empower (SL8/CL15): 3000 gp Damage 30d6 x 1.5 = Avg 157.5 hp (19.05 gp/hp) Go from mopping the flow with mid level enemies to mopping the floor with their boss. Disintergrate Empower (SL8/CL20): 4000 gp Damage 40d6 x 1.5 = Avg 210 hp (19.05 gp/hp) Here we have the 20th level version, just for comparison. Disintergrate Energize (SL7/CL13): 2275 gp Damage 26d6 x 1.5 = Avg 136.5 hp (16.67 gp/hp) Got an undead you want to move onto the next life? This should handle it nicely. Disintergrate Empower/Energize (SL9/CL17): 3825 gp Damage 34d6 x 2= Avg 238 hp (16.07 gp/hp) Got an undead animated dinosaur corpse you need to remove? Here ya go! Disintergrate Maximize (SL9/CL17): 3825 gp Damage 204 hp (18.75 gp/hp) Make SURE whatever you are attacking doesn’t get luck and maximize! Disintergrate Split Ray (SL8/CL15): 3000 gp Damage 30d6 x 2 = Avg 210 hp (14.29 gp/hp) And here we have a spell that is just as effective as a 20th level empowered version, with the disadvantage of two rolls to hit, but that also means you can spread your damage. Disintergrate Split Ray (SL8/CL20): 4000 gp Damage 40d6 x 2 = Avg 280 hp (14.29 gp/hp) And here we have the single most damage you can focus on any single target with this spell. Disintergrate Energize/Split Ray (SL9/CL17): 3825 gp Damage 34d6 x 1.5 x 2 = Avg 357 hp (10.71 gp/hp) And here we have the undead killing version. Disintergrate Energize/Split Ray (SL9/CL20): 4500 gp Damage 40d6 x 1.5 x 2 = Avg 420 hp (10.71 gp/hp) And here we have the most damage you can focus on any undead target with this spell. Disintergrate Empower/Retribuitive (SL9/CL20): 4500 gp Damage 40d6 x 1.5 = Avg 210 hp (21.43 gp/hp) And finally, for those of you who are afraid of invisible backstabbing assassins, I give you the retributive empowered disintegrate. Sure, they’ll get in the first shot, but it’ll be the last shot they ever make with this puppy. Category:Transmutation spells Category:6th level sorcerer and wizard spells